


The Artist's Scroll

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: An elderly man searches for an impossible prize, but too many of the wrong people know of his prize.
Series: Writetober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337
Kudos: 1
Collections: writetober2020





	The Artist's Scroll

After seven decades, he stared at the tube of papyrus that should not be but seemed to exist. Opening the scroll, something felt wrong thanks to an obvious question: why the language of Rome? Another prank.

_**Sorry, but you believed this physical object was possible. Therefore you are not worthy.** _


End file.
